1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility racks and more particularly to a novel rack for supporting a plurality of drafting instruments, accessories or implements over a drafting table surface within easy reach of the draftsman.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice for draftsmen to prepare drawings on a table having a work surface oriented in a substantially horizontal plane. The working surface provides an area for the placement of a variety of drafting tools and implements which are within reach of the draftsman as he is performing his drafting or drawing work. Since the working surface of a drafting table is very large, edge marginal regions of the table are generally available for the placement or storage of such accessories or implements.
Difficulties and problems are encountered when the draftsman tilts, slants or otherwise orients the table to an angular position with respect to the horizontal plane Naturally, gravity will not permit the accessories, tools and implements to rest on the working surface and such accessories and implements will roll or fall from the working surface to the floor In order to counteract this problem, the implements and accessories must be placed on an adjacent table or cabinet which is not always within easy reach of the draftsman and requires the addition of the cabinet to the drafting table. Also, conventional drafting practice does not permit for a holder which will readily keep the implements and accessories used during the drafting procedure in a special or given area on the working surface of the board and does not place such items in an orderly fashion for ready use.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel rack for holding such accessories and implements in an orderly fashion within ready reach of the draftsman and which will be readily carried on the drafting table itself regardless of the angular orientation of the working surface.